Mafsaysblah
Mafsaysblah is a pirate on the Viridian Ocean. He is now the Senior Officer of the crew Seize The Night. Biography It all started when by default, Mafsaysblah was thrown into the Midnight ocean, where he had learned his basics in a couple of puzzles. From curiosity, Maf(nickname)then switched to the Cobalt after discovering the ocean selections. There, after a day or two of playing, he jobbed for the crew Gideon's Guild. When, at the time, was run by Captainkev, and the Senior Officer, Mcsolo. Currently, they have switched places. Although the crew was very small, Maf had found that this was a perfect crew at the time. A month or so later, we meet Johnnyboy (note: this is an assumed name because he was eventually banned and his name cannot be found, so correct spelling from a name from 2 1/2 years ago is almost impossible). He was a very stubborn captain. His crew was slightly larger than Gideon's Guild, and was more serious to their pillaging. Johnnyboy had a uncanny respect towards Maf, and let him have privileges that other pirates could not have. Of course, Maf was at his prime, and was getting incredibles in most puzzles. An example would be that his standing was, at minimum, Grand-Master in gunning. Every week or so, Maf's account was taken off and told to get a subscription. This, under the circumstances, was not desirable, so in turn, Maf kept making more and more accounts. But then one day, it was a little tiring from all the account changes, so he saw that an ocean called the Viridian was a doubloon ocean. Well now, what could that mean? Maf decided to check it out. Pets Maf said goodbye to his crew and friends, and to this day, recalling the conversation: Maf-"Maybe...maybe I might even become a SO!" Johnny-"Ha! Like that'll ever happen. :P". Or something very similar to that sort. A little bit before this, Maf had informed a friend of this game. In the Cobalt, he went under many names seeing how he was under the same position as Maf was with accounts. So he explored the Viridian, and then told Maf about it, and he decided to join his friend, Sonny.When entered, Maf went under the name of Mafsaysblah, and got him on his feet when he introduced him to the crew of Chosen True, where the characters Blackmaria and Jonstewart was. After a couple of months, Jonstewart had some trust in Maf, and decided to promote him to Officer. This was an exciting event for him. Finally, a chance to be in the ranks. But, it was not to last. Under some events, Maf was disconnected from the game while running a pillage, and had to log off, abandoning the sloop out at sea. Luckily, Jonstewart logged on a minute later, and got it back to port. But after finding out that Maf had ran the pillage, he had to demote him back to Pirate. Frustrated, Maf left the crew to find more "suitable" standards. After a couple of days of jobbing and walking around, an Officer of the crew Titleist (we think his name was Xxgunnerxx, a future Fleet Officer of the crew)asked if he wanted to join the crew. Smileyfate(who is now banned)was the Captain. Maf saw under the Crew statements for Officer requirements, asked to be an Officer, which he accepted with open arms. Maf stayed in this crew for quite some time. Sonny, our friend back in Chosen True, left his crew because he said the requirements of piracy standings was too high, joined Maf in the crew Titleist, where eventually, they both became Senior Officer. After a couple of months in Titleist, Sonny got wind that Jonstewart was making his own crew, and was asking if Maf and Sonny wanted to join. They both agreed, along with several other people who were also joining. Sonny was a Senior Officer(because he knew Jonstewart) and Maf was the Fleet Officer. The crew was a success. It was nothing huge, but it was good nonetheless.